1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for holding collapsible containers such as bags open so that material can be put into the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible containers such as paper, cloth and plastic bags have been in widespread use for a long time. In order to put material in such containers, it is the usual procedure to place the bag in the vertical position with its open end upwardly disposed and to somehow hold the bag open to render its interior accessible. In the case of bags fabricated from more flexible materials such as thin paper and polyethylene plastic, a person must have some assistance to hold the bag open if he is to be able to put material into it. Thus, he must have the aid of another person who can hold the bag open or a mechanical helper. Devices of the latter type are known and include horizontally positioned hoops to which the periphery of the bag can be attached and open-ended cylinders against which the inner surface of the bag is engaged. In order to put material into the bag, the material must generally be transported from the surface on which it is located and dropped into the bag. In the case of refuse from a floor or leaves from a lawn, these materials must be lifted from the ground and carried to a position above the open bag, and then released.